


Blupjeans Kinktober Day 31

by DirtyBlupjeans



Series: DirtyBlupjeans - Kinktober 2018 [31]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dom/sub, F/M, Impact Play, Massage, Sex, Shower Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Wall Sex, basically they both fuck up but they love each other and work through it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBlupjeans/pseuds/DirtyBlupjeans
Summary: The prompts chosen for day 31 (a 'free' day) were "Sadism/Masochism," "Impact Play," "Shower/Bath," "Against a wall," and "Massage" - After Lup's casino heist almost literally blows up in her face, she has a lot of frustration to work off. Barry, in typical Barry fashion, is focused more on trying to help her than anything else, and they both ignore warning signs. Like the tag says: basically they both fuck up but they love each other so much and work through it.





	Blupjeans Kinktober Day 31

**Author's Note:**

> [Note/Warning: This fic explores what happens when a Domme lets her emotions get out of control and a submissive is too focused on pleasing his Domme to safeword out. It’s also about Barry and Lup being out of sync after their decade apart. Things are resolved and everyone is very satisfied by the end. The idea here is not ‘Lup is violent’ but that for this fic she tries to use S&M to work off a frustration and fails to pay attention to her submissive. They both make mistakes and admit as much. Still, they love and trust one another and use the experience to face those mistakes and focus on moving forward together. Please use caution if you believe you might find any of these things upsetting.]

Lup stalked back and forth in Taako’s kitchen like a caged panther, ready to leap at any available target.   
  
“Lup…” Merle began.   
  
“Don’t. Just… don’t.”   
  
She slammed the mug of tea she’d been holding on the counter and the other three people winced at the sound. Taako picked it up and set it in the sink, flicking his fingers at the counter to clear away the liquid that had either sloshed up or leaked out of a crack from the rough treatment. He didn’t say anything to his twin.   
  
Magnus looked awkwardly between Merle, Lup, and Taako. Taako shook his head minutely.   
  
Merle opened his mouth to say something else and Taako widened his eyes at him forcefully. Luckily for once the cleric took the hint and kept his mouth shut.   
  
“I’m going home,” Lup said suddenly. Without another word she turned on her heel and stormed across the room to the front door. It slammed behind her with an enormous bang.   
  
“Shit,” Magnus began. “She’s really…”   
  
“Of _ course _ she is,” Taako interrupted. He had his Stone of Far Speech in his hand. “We fucked up her hundred year revenge. Let me give Barry a heads up.”   
  
___   
  
Barry thanked Taako and slid the Stone back into his pocket just as Lup flung open their front door. Apparently, she’d been too pissed to think about summoning her scythe. Maybe the short walk from Taako’s house had helped a little.   
  
He ran over ideas to help her burn off her irritation. Since she’d been back in a body, physical activities seemed the most effective.   
  
Well, with Lup there was one physical activity that helped her mood more than anything else.   
  
“You want to work off some off that frustration, Lup?”   
  
The loud clicking of her heels on the hardwood stopped. She looked at him, considering. “Babe, I’m so pissed off I just want to hit something.”   
  
It had been decades but they’d tried that before. “Well,” he said, “if that helps…”   
  
Her eyes seemed to focus on a point beyond him. Every muscle in her body was tense.   
  
The resonating intensity of her stance spiked his pulse and turned him anxious. A shiver of worry slid up his spine. She was so much more keyed up than he’d expected from Taako’s call. Barry wanted to know what had happened, but from the bits of burnt money still clinging to her and the fury rippling off of her, it had been worse than he’d feared.   
  
But she was okay. The boys were okay. Anything else they could deal with.   
  
“Lup?” he asked. It came out in barely a whisper.   
  
Her eyes flashed and her jaw tensed hard. “Bedroom,” she told him, biting off the word. “Be ready.” She stalked down the hall and the bathroom door banged shut behind her.   
  
That worry surged through him louder this time. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.   
  
Barry squashed the thought and walked quickly to the bedroom. He could do it. He could help her work through this.   
  
He stripped off everything but his boxers. Those gave him pause but he’d let her make that call. It wouldn’t slow her down very long. They’d assembled an impressive collection of toys in the few months since she’d gotten her body back. In that time they hadn’t used the flogger. Even in the years before Faerun it wasn’t something that they’d used often. Both of them had learned how to use it, studying it they way they did everything else. They’d picked one up here just to fill out the collection.   
  
Tonight he thought it might be what she needed.   
  
He put out a few other things he thought she might want. Then he waited, standing with his hands at his sides and head tilted down, focused on a spot on the floor in front of him.   
  
___   
  
Lup scraped her hair back hard with the hair brush. Once she’d worked the dust and ash out of her hair, she pulled it all back in a severe ponytail bound high on her head.   
  
She frowned into the mirror. All these years, her simmering hatred towards Greg Grimaldis had been a constant focus she could fall back on. Even in that fucking staff she’d sometimes found herself clinging to it when thoughts of Taako and Barry were too much to dwell on. In those terrible, desperate times she’d considered all the ways she’d one day have her revenge.   
  
And now it was gone. Sure, she’d ruined Greg Fucking Grimaldis but she didn’t have her fucking fifteen dollars. Instead she had a new nemesis and this infuriating rage burning fruitlessly inside her.   
  
If the belts had lasted just a few more minutes she’d have found that little weasel Terry the Fucking Turkey Boy and made him regret the day he’d crossed paths with her.   
  
Rage and frustration boiled inside her as she stripped off her dress and threw it in the garbage. Ruined, just like everything else about this whole fucking day.   
  
Her hands tightened, fingernails digging into her palms. She needed to burn off this feeling, needed to burn down more than that fucking casino. If only there were an abandoned DMV she could destroy. But even blowing through magic wasn’t going to help her right now.   
  
Even seeing Barry patiently waiting for her didn’t lessen that hard coil of hate and fury roiling molten and heavy in her belly. She saw the flogger sitting on the bed and picked it up. She wished she could use it on Greg Grimaldis or Terry. Hell, line them both up and keep going until they bled. Unfortunately for him, Barry was the only one available.   
  
“Wall,” she told him.   
  
With a small nod of understanding he turned. There were handles affixed to the wall to suit both of them. He was a few inches shorter but his shoulders were wider. The grips stood out from the wall with braces holding them solid and rings on the sides to attach cuffs.   
  
It put him in a similar position to a Saint Andrew’s Cross when he blocked his feet apart.   
  
“Wait,” she told him.   
  
Barry relaxed. _ She’s realized this wasn’t a good idea, _ he thought.   
  
“Boxers off.”   
  
Without turning, he opened his mouth to say something. That trepidation was thrumming louder now. But no. _ No, _ he told himself firmly. _ It’s fine. _ He slid his boxers off and tossed them out of the way. Then he resumed his position.   
  
He was still trying to remind himself to relax his muscles and was unprepared for the first hit from the flogger’s falls. They struck his right shoulder and he bit down hard on his bottom lip. He didn’t have time to recover, try to drop his shoulders and relax before the flogger hit again. A hiss of pain broke loose and once more he tried to lower the tension in his muscles. Relaxed muscles would dissipate the strike and make it hurt less, make it less likely to bruise and hold the pain.   
  
As it went on, he just tried to hold still so she could properly land the strikes. She’d found her rhythm quickly. Barry held on. Each hit landed hard and sharp. He couldn’t seem to make himself let out the tense pull of his shoulders. Every time the falls struck he sucked in another shallow breath and instantly braced for the next.   
  
She worked the right shoulder more, sprinkling in hits on the other shoulder, on both sides of his ass, and down the backs of his thighs.   
  
It was too hard, too fast, too much. It hurt. He didn’t even realize his whole body was tense. Even his eyes were squeezed shut. She shifted her focus to his ass. Each strike landed with a wallop that nearly made him jump. His hands tightened on the grips until he was white knuckled, just trying to outlast the need he hoped she could work off.   
  
She started switching target areas too frequently. There was no time to acclimate at all.   
  
He held his silence as tightly as he did the grips above him. At some point he gave up on trying to think himself through it or remind himself to try, try relax his muscles, try to find some kind of mental space to get through it. He was just counting. He could hold on for one more. Then one more. And one more past that. Counting higher and higher, he endured. She showed no signs of slowing or slackening.   
  
And she was silent. If he’d been processing better he’d have realized that wasn’t normal for them at all. She was always checking in with him but this time there was nothing.   
  
Finally his head slumped forward to brace against the wall. The feel of the painted wood against his forehead made him realize he was dripping with sweat.   
  
“Lup,” he said, his voice ragged and pained. He panted out their safe word between harsh breaths. “Red, Lup. Red.”   
  
The flogger struck once more but much softer as his words broke through to her.   
  
“Oh, fuck,” she said. Her voice was soft and horrified.   
  
He sagged forward, leaning fully against the wall. He tried to release his hold on the grips but his fingers had been locked too long with his muscles straining.   
  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she said over and over in a whisper as she stepped forward. When she spoke to him her voice was gentle and concerned. “Let’s… Babe, let’s get you…”   
  
Her fingers moved to uncurl the deathgrip his left hand still held. She pulled his fingers to her mouth and kissed them gently. “Let me get the other side, bear,” she said. One hand went to his shoulder, gently feathering her fingers over the tender skin as she helped him step back so she could work his other hand loose.   
  
She walked him to the bed and helped him sit. His face pulled tight again as the comforter chafed against him and his weight made the skin on his ass and thighs impossible to ignore.   
  
“Get on your side, babe,” she told him. He eased over and she pulled the blanket over him. She knelt beside the bed so she was eye level with him. Rubbing his arm through the blanket she met his eyes. “I fucked up, babe. I’m sorry. I should have realized I wasn’t in the headspace for that. That was…” she hung her head. “I’m so sorry, Barry.”   
  
He shook his head. “It was my idea, Lup. You needed to…”   
  
“Shh,” she told him. “Are you okay for a few minutes?”   
  
He nodded.   
  
She eased his glasses off and folded them before sitting them on the nightstand. “I need to get some stuff. I’ll be right back.”   
  
He closed his eyes and focused his breathing into a steady rhythm.   
  
Carrying a tray, Lup returned to the bedroom. She sat it on the desk and brought over a mug of tea and a pot of ointment. A straw stuck out of the mug and she held it for him to drink. “Cool enough to drink and plenty sweet,” she promised. After he drank enough to satisfy her, she sat the mug on the nightstand beside his glasses.   
  
Lup kicked off the heels she realized she was still wearing. Then, holding the pot of ointment she moved around the bed to climb up behind him. The cream was made from arnica, marsh root, and lavender. It smelled like flowers and medicine but it would help both with the pain he had now and lessen bruising he might have later.   
  
She ran her hand through his hair and asked, “Can you lay on your stomach for me, babe?”   
  
“Sure, Lup,” he answered, instantly moving into position for her.   
  
His voice nearly broke her heart. His tone was the same calm, patient tone he always had for her but that gravel rough voice of his had a harsher quality than normal. Harsher because he’d stood there choking back silence trying to help her. Harsher because she’d fucked up. Harsher because _ she’d hurt him. _   
  
Once he was settled she moved the blanket out of the way and settled closer to him. “I’ve got that cream. I’m gonna put it on the… on your skin, babe. I’m gonna try to be gentle but please… Babe, please let me know if I make it worse, okay?”   
  
He nodded into the pillow and she started working the ointment into his skin. The cream shouldn’t burn but the pain of even touching the tender skin was enough to cause quiet noises to erupt from him with almost every brush of her fingers. “Doing okay?” she asked, rubbing as lightly as she could.   
  
“Yeah, I’m okay,” he answered softly.   
  
“So… I shouldn’t have tried this tonight. I definitely should have been paying attention to you. Should have stopped sooner. I fucked up, bear. I’m really sorry.”   
  
“It’s okay, Lup.” His response was negated when he winced as she hit a particularly sore place on his shoulder. He swallowed and turned his head to look at her. “I should have safe worded sooner.”   
  
She nodded slightly and brushed his cheek with her knuckles. “Yeah, but we know we’re both bad about that.” She smiled at him and continued rubbing his cheek as he turned his face into her touch.   
  
After a moment she moved her hand and wiggled her ointment covered fingers at him. “Don’t want to get this near your eyes.”   
  
Working more of the soothing ointment into his back, she continued, “We’re out of practice with this stuff.” She sighed. “With a lot of things. We’ve both tried acting like that time didn’t matter but… it did.”   
  
He frowned and his answer came out in a whisper even her elven hearing barely caught. “It did.”   
  
With his shoulders thoroughly covered she moved down to apply the stuff to his ass and thighs. She worked in long, soft strokes. The skin there wasn’t quite as tender as his shoulders. His right shoulder had definitely gotten the brunt of it.   
  
“I was so scared while you were gone tonight. I… Lup, I didn’t do so well without you,” he told her in that same quiet whisper.   
  
Lup swallowed and tried to focus on her task. She knew he meant more than just tonight. Her eyes darted to his face but his eyes were shut, eyebrows pulled together. She realized that she’d known his expressions as well as Taako’s for years but right then she couldn’t have said if that crease between his eyes was from pain or sadness.   
  
She rubbed her hand on her leg, trying to clean the cream from her fingers so she could touch his face. Belatedly, she remembered there was a cantrip for that and whispered it. She screwed the lid on the little pot of medicine and laid down beside him.   
  
With one finger she traced over his eyebrow. “Me either, babe.”   
  
He opened his eyes and looked at her, so close he could see her even without his glasses. He turned on his side and lifted his arm. She snuggled up against him and he wrapped that arm around her.   
  
“We’re okay now, though, right?” he asked.   
  
The question, the worry and fear in his voice tugged at her painfully. “We are. Of course we are.” She nodded and blinked. When she realized there were tears in her eyelashes, she continued, “Or we will be.”   
  
He kissed her forehead. “Yeah,” he agreed. “We will be.”   
  
His hand trailed over her back. She saw his face change as he felt something. He pulled at something stuck in the back of her bra and moved his hand for them both to see. It was the charred end of a fifteen dollar bill. They both laughed.   
  
“I should go get clean,” she said. “There’s probably ash in my hair, too. I tried to brush it out but…” Her face turned serious. “It wasn’t exactly a priority.”   
  
He dropped his hand to her hip. “Not just yet,” he said. This time his voice had a different quality and his tone gave her a very different reaction.   
  
She let her hand wander down to his hip as well. “No?”   
  
Barry shifted forward and brought his mouth to hers. Their lips crushed together, locking in a kiss that had a much better kind of desperation than what either of them had felt so far that evening.   
  
“How about you come take a shower with me?” she asked. Her face turned concerned. “Only if you’re up to it, though, babe.”   
  
He kissed her again, his tongue sliding over her bottom lip. When he pulled back he answered, “Yes. Definitely up for it.”   
  
Her hand slid from his hip to find his cock hard and erect. “Yeah, I’d say so.”   
  
They got up. He moved quickly off the bed but she didn’t miss the careful way he moved to avoid rubbing the areas she’d used the flogger on. She removed her bra and panties as they walked to the bathroom, dropping them to the floor. They were a problem for future Lup. Current Lup had other things on her mind.   
  
She turned the water on in the shower while Barry got towels from the cabinet. She studied his back, a new wave of guilt washing over her.   
  
“How bad is it, babe?” she asked quietly.   
  
He looked over his shoulder. “It’s okay, Lup, really. I mean… it’s tender but we’ve had worse.”   
  
“I’m sorry, babe.”   
  
“Lup, you’re forgiven. It’s really okay, I swear. I should have stopped it, too.” He hung up the towels and moved closer to her, his warm brown eyes open and honest and clear.   
  
She took a deep breath and nodded. “We both fucked up,” she whispered, her voice husky.

Wrapping her arms around him, they just stood together, holding one another and breathing in the other’s scent. “We both fucked up,” he agreed.

“Well, then you’re forgiven, too,” she told him smiling as they stepped apart to move towards the shower. She pulled the band out of her hair and let it loose.  
  
He took her hand as they got in the shower. “Let’s get the burnt fifteen dollar bills washed off you,” he said.   
  
She turned and let him shampoo her hair.   
  
“So am I going to hear how it ended up going so badly?”   
  
Lup groaned. “Tomorrow, I promise. I don’t want to think about it anymore today.”   
  
He scrubbed his fingers against her scalp, working the shampoo in and then down through her hair. When he finished, he turned her and let the water run the suds down her back. He repeated the process with conditioner. Lup closed her eyes and reveled in the sensation of his fingers rubbing her head and the warm water running over her chest.   
  
When he turned her again, she looked at him, a different warmth covering her body. She moved closer to him, pressing herself against him. She wrapped her arms around him, glad that she could safely put her arms around him without hitting any of the tender areas. Her face tilted and she let him close the distance between their mouths. His lips were hesitant at first. The tentative kiss reminded her of that moment outside the Legato Conservatory. He’d tugged her to a stop and asked her in slow, stammering words if he could kiss her. She’d smiled at him, nodded, and said, “Please.”   
  
That kiss, that long ago first kiss, had been careful and cautious. And by the end of that night they’d found a hundred more types of kisses to share. Kisses that were soft and reverent. Kisses that were hard and desperate. Kisses that were teasing or magnetic or impatient or clumsy or sweet or comforting or sleepy or reassuring or too quick or nearly endless or almost breathless.   
  
She wanted all of them. She wanted kisses they hadn’t invented yet. She wanted him.   
  
He pushed her back against the wall, her breasts crushed between them. The length of his cock was hard against her leg. Lup moved to hook that leg around his to pull him tighter.   
  
“Lup?” he asked, because he always asked. She nodded. Barry’s hand slid between them and positioned himself at her entrance. She shifted again, opening herself wider to him with that leg braced against him.   
  
“Is that okay?” she asked, realizing she was probably rubbing the back of his thigh with her calf.   
  
In answer he thrust forward, burying himself in her. She laughed, a happy rush of sound and breath, then caught his mouth with hers. Locking her arms around his neck, the kiss turned hungry, shifted again and then yet again to capture his lips or tongue in new ways. He pulled back then pushed back forward hard, rocking her back against the tiles. One of his hands slid along her side. Fingers struggled to grip her wet skin as he pushed in hard again, moving faster. The force of him, the feel of him was pulling everything taut inside her.   
  
“Barry,” she panted, “Barry, Barry, oh fuuuck,_ Barry.”_ Her hands went up to brace herself. One went in the corner of the shower and the other hit the shower head, knocking it at an angle. He kept pounding into her and - still looking for an anchor point - her hand tangled in his hair.   
  
The hand at her hip moved between them. His thumb teased above her clit for a moment before he pressed down. Her mouth hung open and her breath stuttered. Thumb swirling around and over her clit, he thrust in hard as her climax hit. The hand in his hair slid down to clutch at the back of his neck.   
  
He kept fucking her through her orgasm, his eyes pulled tightly closed. Then he came, too. His head fell forward to her shoulder as he spasmed inside her.   
  
Lup clutched him tightly to her. He hissed out a breath and she yanked her hand away, realizing she’d hit his right shoulder, his sorest point. “Oh fuck, sorry!”   
  
“It’s okay,” he told her, dragging a kiss along the top of her shoulder. Reluctantly he slid out of her. As he moved back he realized the shower head was spraying water out over the shower door. “Shit, we soaked the floor.”   
  
Lup laughed and cut off the water. “Eh, there’s a cantrip for that, right?” She cast the spell, clearing away the mess. With that dealt with she gathered up her hair and wrung the water out of it.   
  
They stepped out of the shower and she grabbed the towel from him. Carefully she blotted his back and down his ass and legs. Then, just as carefully, she trailed soft kisses over the marks on his shoulders. “Let’s get dried off and back to bed then I’ll kiss the rest better as well,” she teased.   
  
He took the towel back and toyed with it for a moment. When she turned to get the other towel from the hook he snapped it at her ass, popping her square in the left cheek.   
  
She whirled on him. “Oh, buddy, you are so lucky I owe you.”   
  
“Don’t worry, Lup, I’ll kiss that better too.”


End file.
